The Cullen Family Camping Trip
by MissElectricRed
Summary: This is the Cullen's Camping trip. And it's Renesmee's frist time camping! I promise you will ROFL! Thanks enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a story I had in mind about the Cullen's. I promise you will love it. It's also Renesmee's first Camping trip.

I do not own Twilight. :(

Thanks. Your Author Carly...... :)

.  
BPOV

Well this is a family Camping trip. And Renesmee's first Camping trip. She can't wait. Rosalie! I screamed.  
What!? Can you come here please?  
Sure.  
I need your help. Blue or Black?  
Both. See the black looks good with the blue Tank. If you were them together. You will look hot! Rosalie said.  
Okay thanks. No problem.

She walked out. And Edward come in after. Do you have everything? I asked. Yes, Love I do. Okay good. Then we both herd a scream. Then me and Edward looked at each other. Emmett. We said. What's going on down there! I herd Esme Scream. .  
EmPOV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP HELP HELP! JAZZY!! HELP ME PLEASE OH PLEASE!! ROSALIE! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!! AHHHHH! HELP EDDIE HELP ACK BELL..AAAA! Emmett! I told you to stop running around with the ding donged rat in your pocket!!! Rosalie Screamed at me.  
Look! It has no home, Babe!  
I DON'T CARE!

EsPOV Okay! Emmett STOP SCREAMING Rosalie Stop chasing him with a crowbar!  
And Jasper stop laughing!  
Jeez my kids are really being stupid I thought to my self.  
But mom! This rat needs a home! Emmett said to me with puppy dog eyes.  
Look I don't want you to keep it so release it in the woods to DAY!  
Yes Ma'am. Emmett said to me.

BPOV

Well okay lets go everyone. I picked up Renesmee and put her in the new Hummer Carlisle bought for Camping trips. Then Edward got in beside of me. And Alice and Jasper behind us. Then Carlisle drove. Rosalie and Emmett were in the Jeep behind us. Then Alice pulled out a list of songs to sing. Lets sing JUST DANCE! Alice! Everyone monad. Then Alice and Renesmee started to sing.

I'm Red one Convict Gaga Ohohoh I'v had a little bit to much much ( ohohoh )  
All of my people start to Rush ( Start to rush by )  
How does he twist the dance can't find my drink Oh man Were are my keys I lost my phone phone.  
( ohohoh )  
What's going on out on the I love this record baby but I.

ALICE! Everyone said. Alright alright. She said. Then we were there. We stopped the car and opened the doors and everyone got out........................................................

I hope you like it. I will be working on Chapter 2 soon.

UNTILL THEN PLEASE REVIEW!

Your Author Carly..... :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry it has took so long to get Chapter 2 out. But I have been very busy with stuff.

So here it is Enjoy! Your Author Carly................. :)

I do not own Twilight. :(

BPOV

So we got out and I put Renesmee down. She ran over to Emmett's jeep. I helped everyone Unpack the stuff. Then in 5 seconds. Every tent was up and every thing was unpacked. Emmett was flopped up on a bean bag chair playing a Nintendo DS. Jasper was sitting by the fire. And Alice was no were to be seen. Rosalie was on her laptop. Then I looked over to Alice's tent. And there was 4 tents!! One said Alice & Jasper's tent. The other said Closet. Then the other said Dressing Room. And the last one said. Renesmee's Kitchen. My eyes must have bugged out of my head. Then I looked to Rosalie & Emmett's tent and there was 3. Rosalie & Emmett's house it was a purple color. And the other said Game Room and it had foot balls and basket ball's all over that tent. And The last one said Rosalie's Salon it was black with hair dryers and nail polish all over it.

"Edward?" "Yes,Love?" "What is all of this!" "Well that's just how they Camp." Well umm okay"

Then I looked over in the middle and there was 2 tents. One said Edward & Bella's house. The other said Renesmee's House.

"Bella!" "What Alice?" "Come on lets go get ready for swimming!" "Oh gosh" "Come on" She said pulling me into the Closet................

Hey! I hope you liked it. I will be working on Chapter 3 soon.

Thanks your Author Carly..... :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say Thank you so much for all the nice reviews!

Enjoy this Chapter. Your Author Carly..... :)

I do not own Twilight :(

As we walked into the Tent that said Closet. I screamed to the top of my lungs EDDDDDWWWWWAAAARRRRDDDDDD!!!!

"Oh shush Bella" Alice said.

"1,2,3,4,5"

Why are you counting?

She asked. 6,7,8,9,10.

"Yes, Love?" "LOOK IT THIS!" I screamed and pointed to the huge Closet tent.

"Oh. My. Gosh." He said and shook his head.

"How? Who? What? When? Where? Huh!" Alice said pointing at Edward.

"You see Alice when I scream he comes to me with in 10 seconds."

"Bu bu bu bu hu hu huh?"

"Alice!" We both screamed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Love, Just change into a swim suit and we will have fun"

"Ok, ok." I said. Then Alice went threw her huge Tent Closet and found a Royal blue bikini. And she pulled out black flip flops and a blue towel. Then she pulled me to the Tent that said Dressing Room. And told me to Change as she walked out. I put the bikini on and looked in the big long Mirror and it was a perfect fit. I loved it. Then I walked out. And Rosalie was chasing Emmett around and around the fire.

"What's with them?" I asked

"Rosalie found a baby Earth Worm in her Tent. And she has lost it."

"Oh no"

"GET THAT DARN WORM OUT OF MY TENT!!" Rosalie Screamed. And Emmett put it out.

"Rose? You going swimming?" I asked

"Yes Bella. But not to get wet. Just to lay out in the sun." She said

"Ok" "Lets go, lets go, lets go." Alice said grabbing a radio and putting it by the lake.

"WOOT WOOT SWIM TIME" Emmett said.

"Oh yeah!" Renesmee said.

"Lets do this!" Jasper said.

"Woo!! Hoo!!" Alice said.

"Right on" Edward said.

"Woo" I said. Then Emmett did a HUGE cannon ball and wet Rosalie down.

"EMMETT YOU LITTLE!!!" She Screamed.....................................

I hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be out soon.

Your Author Carly. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Heres chapter 4!!! I am so sorry I have not got this out faster. But I have been so busy. Please for give me.

Enjoy! Your Author Carly.... :)

BPOV

"Oh gosh" I said. "EVERYONE BETTER LEAVE NOW! I NEED TO TALK WITH EMMETT ALONE" Rosalie said. Then we all left. "I feel sorry for Emmett." Edward said. "Goof Ball" Jasper said.

RPOV

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." "But Rosie it was just a little water. It want kill you." "I know that. What do you have to say for your self?" "Umm I am sorry?" "  
You better be Sorry. Now go get me a new towl and a new magazine. You will make this up to me" "  
Yes Ma'am." Gosh what can I girl do to get some Respect?" "  
OK EVERYONE YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!"

EPOV As I was walking back into Rosalie & Emmett's tent I herd Emmett's thoughts on what he was going to do.

EmPOV I have got to get a Fashion Weekly magazine a People magazine and a Seventeen magazine. I also gots to go to Wal-marts and get my Rosie a new towl! I think I will get one with a rose on it.

EPOV "Rosalie?"  
"Yes, Edward?"  
"Can Renesmee stay with you tonight? Me and Bella are going hunting. Can you and Emmett watch her?"  
"Sure. We love having Nessie with us. Emmett will love playing with her. He got some new candy"  
"Ok well please don't give her to much."  
"Ok. Well see you later Eddie."  
"Bye. And don't call me Eddie."  
"Alright Edward"

What did you think? Please Review! Thanks.

xoxo Your Author Carly.... :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Here Chapter 5! I hope you like it.

Your Author Carly... :)

I do not own twilight :(

RPOV

"Hey Nessie."  
"Hi Auntie Rosalie"  
"Uncle Emmett will be back soon."  
"Ok. Can I play on your laptop?"  
"Sure" Right then my cell phone rang it was Emmett.  
"Hello?"  
"Rosie! Hey! Is Renesmee over at are place?"  
"Try tent Emmett. But yes she is. Why?"  
"I am going to get loads of Candy and toys!!"  
"Emmett Calm your self. And listen. Edward said not to much sugar and we better not get in to trouble. Carlisle and Esme. and everyone else went hunting."  
"So where all alone. With a child? And we can't have any fun with it because her smart butt father will kill us? HA! HA HA HA!!"  
"Yes pretty much well. But he said she can only stay up untill 12:00 A.M. And we could play with her some until then.  
" YAY! I also got my sweet baby something to make up for everything."  
"Well thanks. See you soon"  
" Love ya bye."  
"You to. Bye"  
With that a hung up. Wait where is Renemee? She said she was going to play with my laptop. But she is GONE!

"Renesmee!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Ooooo Cliffe.

Review and I will post the other half faster.

xoxo Your author Carly.... :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for all the nice Reviews.

Enjoy this Chapter. Your Author Carly... :)

I do not own twilight :(

RPOV

"Renesmee!!"  
Oh no! I have got to find her! But I can't call Edward he will kill me ( that is if he could kill me .  
Ok where would she be? Maybe she went to the bathroom. So I opend the door. "Renesmee?" Nope still no Renesmee. So I looked in the Tent/Kitchen over there. Oh thank god.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. How dare you leave like that and not tell me. If my heart was not frozen you would have given me a heart attack!"  
"I am sorry Auntie Rose. I just needed a snack. And you was on the phone. And I have been taught not to talk until that person was off the phone."  
"It's okay. Just never do that again."  
"Ok. Is Uncle Emmett coming back?"  
"Yes, He will be back at about 10:00."  
"Ok."  
"Lets go back to the tent."  
"Ok."  
So we walked back to the tent. And I give her my laptop to play some games. Then the next thing I know I am hereing something. That sounds like a bear. Emmett. So I walked outside expeting anything to happen. Then I was grabbed into a big bear hug and a kiss.  
" Nice to see you to." I said.  
"I missed my Rosie."  
"Well you could have got home faster."  
"And missed buying you stuff?"  
"Oh, alright."  
"Want to see what I got you?"  
"Sure"  
Then he went to his Jeep and got like 15 bags out of the car!  
"Here is Fashion Weekly, Seventeen, Cosmo Girl, Vogue, People, And Stars."  
"Thank you. I love them."  
"Your welcome." Then he pulled out the other bag.  
"Here is 5 Towels and some flip flops Your favorite color. And some Black nail polish."  
"Thank you"  
There was a Cobalt Blue Towel, A black one, A Purple one, A blood red one, And a Black towel with a red rose and rose pettels on it.  
"Now where is my Niece I have some stuff for her!"  
"She is in the tent."  
So he walked and set down beside of Nessie.

EmPOV "Hello little Niece"  
" Hi Uncle Emmett."  
" I have got some Chocolate!"  
" YUMMY YUMMY WHERE!!?"  
"Here."  
Then I handed her the candy and she went wild!

Oooooo Another Cliffe.

Review and I will post faster.

Your Author Carly.... :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone here is your new chapter!! Sorry for your wait!

Enjoy. Your Author Carly..... :)

I do not own Twilight. Or Hersheys. :(

EmPOV

Like I was saying she went W.I.L.D!  
"Emmett McCartney Cullen! What in this earth did you give Nessie?!" Rosalie screamed at me and I mean loud.

" She loves Chocolate! I was just trying to be the fun Uncle." I said sadly

" Maybe I should get Alice and Jasper to come back and watch her! You don't know how to take care if a child! And this is Edward's child! If he found out can you think of how mad he is going to be? " She said mad.

" Maybe you should. " I said sad.

" Maybe I will!" She screamed. Loud again.

RPOV

So right before a called Alice. My cell rang. Why did I not know she would call.

"Alice" I said

" Rose, Me and Jazz are on are way back. " She said

" Thanks Alice. I mean she is so wild. Thanks to Emmett." I said loud so he could her me.

" We will be there soon, Don't worry Rose. Jasper will calm her down. Talk to you soon, Bye." She said and hung the phone up.

" Emmett. Alice will be here soon. " As I said that I walked in are tent he was holding her down!

" UNCLE EMMETT! LET ME GO! " Nessie screamed.

" Emmett! What are you doing?! You could hurt her!" I said.

" Rose, She is so wild! I am scared she will hurt her self! " He said still holding her.

" Well she would not be wild if you would have never given her the Chocolate! " I said starring it him.

" I know. I am sorry about that. But still. What are we to do!? " He asked still worried.

" Alice and Jasper. Will be her soon. Jasper can clam her down. " I said in a more calm voice.

" Okay. " He said in a more less worried tone.

~ 15 minuets later ~

" Ok. Jasper can you please calm her down? " I asked.

" Of course " He said.

Then Renesmee become less wild. And started to fall asleep.

" Thanks Jasper. " I said softly. So I would not wake her back up.

" Your Welcome. " He said softly.

" Ok. Well we are going to our tent " Alice said pulling Jasper behind her.

" Ok. Bye. Thanks for helping " I said.

" Your welcome. Nite " Alice said.

" Goodnight " I said and pulled the tent zipper up

" Well. She is asleep now. " I said setting on a bean bag.

" Yup. She sure is " He said putting her in her air mattress. Then flopping on the bean bag beside of me.

Then my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. " It's Edward " I said.

Then I answerd

" Hello? " I said not sure of how upset he would be.

" Hey, Rose. How much chocolate did Emmett give her? " He asked.

" Well. He was going to give her a little bit of a hersheys. But she grabbed the hole thing and ate it " I said trying to be as cool as possible.

" Ok. Well tell him he is forgiven but next time no chocolate, K? " He said smooth but threating.

" Okay. Bye. " I said quick

" Bye. " He said and hung up.

Then I looked up. Wait? Oh no not again. " EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Thanks for reading. And thank you for all the nice comments.

Love you guys!

Chapter 8 will be out soon.

Your Author Carly......... :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! This is Chapter 8. Thank you for reading this far. And for all the nice comments!

Your Author Carly........ :)

I do not own Twilight :(

RPOV

" I Can not believe you! " I screamed at Emmett.

" What!? I am hungry!!" He shouted.

" Well for one it's a HERSHEY'S BAR! And two your going to get sick and three you might make me wake up Renesmee and if she wakes up again so help me I'll - " He cut me off.

" Rose calm down " We don't want to wake her up again and I only wanted to see what humans love about this stuff thats all " He said so calm it was almost is if it was not even Emmett.

" Ok.. I guess I should be clam. I mean she is sleeping.. " I said

" Right. Good night baby. " He said kissing my lips and flopping on the air mattress beside of Renesmee.

" Emmett? Do I even want to know what your doing now? " I asked looking at him laying on the mattress.

" No you don't. Goodnight! " He said turning over and closing his eyes and pretending to snore.

So I walked out of the tent and sit in the chair and looked up at the stars. Sometimes I wish Emmett could be more mature...

~ 8:00 A.M. ~

As I got up and walked to thee "Closet" tent I pulled out a Bikini ( Black and Red ) And a mini top that would show the bikini top that tied in the middle. Some mini shorts and high heels. Some sunshades to.

Alice and Jasper where playing twister and again Alice wins. Sometimes I think I'm living in a freak show. I sit back in the chair and kicked the dirt with my heels. I jumped up and turned on the raido. And Britney spear's " Freak Show " was on. So I started to dance to the song and Alice came and joined me.

EmPOV

" Morning, Ness. " I said to Renesmee.

" Morning, Uncle, Em. "

Wow where the heck is that music coming from!? Britney Spears?

" Are you sleeping? " She asked and looked at me

" No! I was trying to! " I said and smiled.

" Where in the heck is that music coming from!? " She said and got up and walked out of the tent

RenesmeePOV

I walked out of the tent and seen Alice and Rosalie dancing to Circus!

" WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? " I asked looking at them.

Alice started laughing

"You sound just like your dad! " She laughed

" Sorry for waking you, Ness. " Rosalie said and turned the raido off

" It's okay. But you woke uncle Em up too. " I said looking at the tent.

She rolled her eyes and walked too the tent

So I walked into the "Closet" tent I looked under the rack that said Renesmee's Clothes. I picked and looked through them. Until I found a Purple one piece and Some shorts and a T-shirt that said " Don't give me a attitude. I have my own " I also pulled out some high tops. I put all this on and walked to the "Kitchen Tent" To grab a apple or orange. I eat. And walked to the salon to brush my hair and teeth.

I Brushed my teeth and hair and put in some purple highlights that washed out. I flat ironed my hair. And put on some eyeliner and some peach gloss.

As I walked out Jasper said to me. " Wow, Ness. You look really pretty today " He said with eyes of gold.

" Thanks, Uncle Jazz. " I said in return.

" Your Welcome. Would you like some breakfest? " He asked.

" No thanks I'm not hungry right now. Thanks anyways! " I said

" Your welcome. " He said and went to get ready.

I love my family. Wait? Is uncle Em still sleeping!? Uggh! I said and sit down and played my DS

RPOV

" Emmett get up this second! I know your not asleep this is STUPID! " I screamed

" Fine fine fine!! " He said and got up and went to the closet tent and got ready.

I cleaned the tent.

And walked out and sit down in the chair and picked up a magazine. LADY GAGA THE FASHION ICON OF HISTORY!? WHAT!?

I fliped through pages and read it.

" ALICE!!!!!!!!! " I screamed

BPOV

" Edward? Are you done yet I am ready to see Renesmee! " I said angry that he had enough Mounton Lion for 500,000,000 vampires.

" Yes, Love " He said.

As I started to run back he linked his hand with mine as we ran as fast as possible to see her. I know he missed her as much as I did.

As we came up to the camp sight I seen Esme and Carisle setting around the fire and Rosalie was chatting with Alice about some new fashion magazine and Lady Gaga. And Emmett was talking to Carlisle and Esme about some kind of animal he wanted to try out. And Jasper and Renesmee was setting down. He was telling her about something that happened in the war. As her eyes searched she spotted me and her dad. And ran to us as fast as her human feet would go.

" Mom, Dad! " She screamed and ran and gave us a big hug.

" Hey, Sweetie " I said.

" Hello, Dear. What have you done to your hair? " Edward said.

I elbowed him

" Oh there wash out streaks. " She said.

Then it came a BIG BEAR RUNNING RIGHT TOWARDS US! And all I could think is.............

Oooo got you guys there if you don't know this by now it's called a Cliffe. In other words in some part of the story I keep you hanging so you will read more blah, blah, blah.

As you can see this is my longest chapter ever! So I hope you enjoyed.

Love you guys! I will be working hard to get Chapter 9 out!

Love, Your Author Carly.... :)

R&R! Thanks! :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my little monsters! This is chapter 9!

I wanted to give a HUGE Thank you to all of you. I would not be making this story without you guys!

And one more thing. I do own Twilight!

No not really. I do not own Twilight :(

BPOV

I picked Renesmee up and ran out of the camp site at Vampire speed. I hid with her behind a tree. And Edward held the bear off. And Emmett attacked the bear and had his " Lunch " I covered her eyes.

~ A few hours later ~

" C'mon guys! " I screamed ready to go swimming. I already had my swim suit on and had my towel and everything. Renesmee was ready, Rosalie and Japser, Edward and even Emmett! But Alice... It might be next year.

APOV

Nobody ever understands! I have to take my time on Fashion.

I put on a hot pink bikini and black flip flops. I grabbed a pink towel. And grabbed some pool toys.

I ran out And skipped to the lake.

I turned on the radio the song was playing Fire Burning.

I was singing along and I threw my float in and got on it and pulled my Abercrombie and Fitch sun glasses down and crossed my feet.

" Ahh this is the life. " I said

RPOV

I was not so happy about it being... Lake water. Animals drink and take a bath in this water!

" Are you coming in Rose!? " Alice asked.

" No. I'm just going to lay out.. " I said.

I layed out my new towel that Emmett got me. The black one with a rose. And I untied my top and put it in my bag and slipped out of my heels and put them beside of my bag and slipped out of my shorts and put them in my bag. I rubbed down in tanning lotion. And put on my designer sun glasses and layed back listening to Fire Burning.

I knew that Emmett's eyes where on me. But I just let him watch.

EmPOV

God! Rose looks so hot in that black bikini and fire burning OH GOD SHE IS FIRE BURNING!

I sit there wanting to kiss her so bad... Maybe go a bit OH NO NO STOP! I can't.. I've already gotten on her nerves. And I might not be off the hook yet. Soo I'm not going to try. BUT OH GOD SHE IS HOT!

How did I get so lucky? Don't ask.

I went and sit beside of her. And watched her relax. I put my finger on her belly button ring. And flicked it a few times. Just playing with it. I moved my hands all the way up to her neck and kissed her neck and moved my way up to her lips I was kissing her slowly.

Someone cleared there throat. EDWARD!? Uggh I groaned and stopped. I sit up.

" You need to get a tent, Emmett. " He said looking at me with daggers.

" Well fine smarty pants. I WILL! " I grabbed Rosalies arm and took her to the tent.

BPOV

God they need to learn some manners.

Renesmee is apart of this family now. And oh never mind.

I relaxed on a float and got some sun.

" I'm happy to be out here with you guys. " I said

" I'm happy too, Bella. " Alice said.

Edward was swimming with Renesmee and she was teaching him some tricks that Emmett showed her.

Jasper was swimming with them.

~ That night ~

RenesmeePOV

I tossed and turned. Everyone else was in there tents and playing chess. So they say. I'm not stupid. But I am board.

I wish there was something to do.

I got up and looked through my duffel bag. I put on a purple tee shirt and blue cotton shorts and converse and I had a swim suit under my clothes. I grabbed a flash light and tip toed out of my tent.

Wondering off in the woods. I seen that the moon was over head. It had to be midnight.

I walked up this huge heel and looked over the water fall and how the moon was shining on the lake.

I sit down just looking at the water fall. I herd the bushes ruffle. I shined the light on it.

I seen the bear raise up out of the bushes he was coming to me

I had no choice. I Jumped. I jumped and looked like a knife going for the water. I seen the rock

I screamed and then it all went black.

BPOV

" Ed? " I asked

" Yes, Love? " He said

" I'm going to go check on Renesmee. She is in her own tent. " I said

" Ok. I'll be here when you come back. " He said and smiled

" Ok. " I said.

I walked out of are tent and opened the tent door

" Renesmee? " I asked and pulled the covers back from the air mattress

Oh my god! She is gone!

" EDWARD! " I screamed

" Yes!? " He said

I pointed.

" Oh no. " He said.

I then sniffed the air

" Edward where could she be?! " I asked

He called everyone and we where searching for her

" Wait. Maybe she went to check out the water fall. She told me she wanted to today but I just never took her. " I said

" We need to split up " Edward said.

" Emmett Edward, Jasper Me, Alice you and Rosalie and Esme. " Carisle said.

We split up. I went to the water fall with Esme and Alice and Rosalie

" Bella! " Alice said in a worried tone.

" Yes? " I said

" I had a vision. She was being chased by a bear! And she had no choice, Bella! She jumped into the water fall. And now it's all black " She said dry sobbing.

" Oh no! " I said and ran to the water fall. I seen blood on the rock. I screamed and Rosalie, Alice and Esme seen it to.

" I'm going to jump in " I said

" No Bella. It might be bad. Let Emmett go. " Rosalie said

" I don't have time she might be dyeing!! " I screamed and jumped in. I was going for the water and I missed the rock.

I hit the water and I looked up at the rock. It was her blood. My heart dropped.

" GUYS IT'S HER BLOOD! " I screamed a nervous recked

Rosalie called the guys and Esme and Alice where helping me look.

I dunked under and swam around I swam as far down as possible. I seen her. She was bloody and bruised and swelling.

I grabbed her. And swam up with her.

" ESME ALICE! " I had her in my arms and jumped out of the water laying her on the moss and dirt.

I put my head to her heart.

" SHES NOT BREATHING! " I screamed.

I did CPR and mouth to mouth

Carisle took over and helped out. Taken care of her cuts and bruises. She was breathing now. And we had her at the camp site.

Renesmee POV

I know I was in the world. But what was happening in it? Where am I? Who is talking to me?

Why am I in so much pain?

I was scared to open my eyes. Little less say anything.

But I swallowed my fear and opened my eyes slowly.

" Oh sweetie! " This lady with reddish eyes and dark brown hair and pale skin looked me over rubbing my face with her cold hand.

I also seen this man. He was tall with pale skin and golden eyes and bronze hair. He was looking at me to. Along with a blonde women with golden eyes she was very pretty and a short pixie women with short spiky black hair and golden eyes. And a big strong man with black hair and golden eyes. And a tall man with blonde hair and golden eyes and another one. And a women with carmel hair and golden eyes and pale skin.

My throat burned so bad.

" Can you speak, Renesmee? " The guy with blonde hair asked me ( Carisle )

I thought about it. I tried to remember how to speak.

I tried to say Yes but It came out more like a moan.

" Yes or no. " The guy told me.

" Y-yes " I said

" Good! What date is it? " He asked.

" July 23rd " I answered.

" Your name? " He asked.

" Renesmee " I answered.

" Very good. We will be right back. " He said and they all left.

CPOV

" Everyone.. Renesmee has temporary memory loss. She will re-gain it by morning. Or next week. Fully. No strings. " I said and smiled.

" Ok. Well I say we get packed up and go home tomorrow. " Bella said.

" I agree. I will stay with Renesmee tonight. You all get packed up. " I said and walked inside the tent where she was

~ The next day ~

BPOV

Everything was packed up and in the Jeep and Hummer.

Renesmee was still sleeping

" Mama? " I herd a voice ask.

I ran to her and picked her up.

" Renesmee? " I asked

" Why are we leaving? " She asked.

I told her what happened.

She remembered Everything.

Carisle was happy to know that.

We got in the car and we got home.

We unpacked and got ready to start up school...... AGAIN.

THE END

The end my little monsters! I hope you enjoyed it.

Be sure to check back soon. I will be posting a new story. Called

The Life of the Cullens: Christmas Edition

I love you all. I really do.

Thank you so much for reviewing this story. And reading it.

Your Author

- Carly. :) 


	10. 1

Hello my little monsters! This is chapter 9!

I wanted to give a HUGE Thank you to all of you. I would not be making this story without you guys!

And one more thing. I do own Twilight!

No not really. I do not own Twilight :(

BPOV

I picked Renesmee up and ran out of the camp site at Vampire speed. I hid with her behind a tree. And Edward held the bear off. And Emmett attacked the bear and had his " Lunch " I covered her eyes.

~ A few hours later ~

" C'mon guys! " I screamed ready to go swimming. I already had my swim suit on and had my towel and everything. Renesmee was ready, Rosalie and Japser, Edward and even Emmett! But Alice... It might be next year.

APOV

Nobody ever understands! I have to take my time on Fashion.

I put on a hot pink bikini and black flip flops. I grabbed a pink towel. And grabbed some pool toys.

I ran out And skipped to the lake.

I turned on the radio the song was playing Fire Burning.

I was singing along and I threw my float in and got on it and pulled my Abercrombie and Fitch sun glasses down and crossed my feet.

" Ahh this is the life. " I said

RPOV

I was not so happy about it being... Lake water. Animals drink and take a bath in this water!

" Are you coming in Rose!? " Alice asked.

" No. I'm just going to lay out.. " I said.

I layed out my new towel that Emmett got me. The black one with a rose. And I untied my top and put it in my bag and slipped out of my heels and put them beside of my bag and slipped out of my shorts and put them in my bag. I rubbed down in tanning lotion. And put on my designer sun glasses and layed back listening to Fire Burning.

I knew that Emmett's eyes where on me. But I just let him watch.

EmPOV

God! Rose looks so hot in that black bikini and fire burning OH GOD SHE IS FIRE BURNING!

I sit there wanting to kiss her so bad... Maybe go a bit OH NO NO STOP! I can't.. I've already gotten on her nerves. And I might not be off the hook yet. Soo I'm not going to try. BUT OH GOD SHE IS HOT!

How did I get so lucky? Don't ask.

I went and sit beside of her. And watched her relax. I put my finger on her belly button ring. And flicked it a few times. Just playing with it. I moved my hands all the way up to her neck and kissed her neck and moved my way up to her lips I was kissing her slowly.

Someone cleared there throat. EDWARD!? Uggh I groaned and stopped. I sit up.

" You need to get a tent, Emmett. " He said looking at me with daggers.

" Well fine smarty pants. I WILL! " I grabbed Rosalies arm and took her to the tent.

BPOV

God they need to learn some manners.

Renesmee is apart of this family now. And oh never mind.

I relaxed on a float and got some sun.

" I'm happy to be out here with you guys. " I said

" I'm happy too, Bella. " Alice said.

Edward was swimming with Renesmee and she was teaching him some tricks that Emmett showed her.

Jasper was swimming with them.

~ That night ~

RenesmeePOV

I tossed and turned. Everyone else was in there tents and playing chess. So they say. I'm not stupid. But I am board.

I wish there was something to do.

I got up and looked through my duffel bag. I put on a purple tee shirt and blue cotton shorts and converse and I had a swim suit under my clothes. I grabbed a flash light and tip toed out of my tent.

Wondering off in the woods. I seen that the moon was over head. It had to be midnight.

I walked up this huge heel and looked over the water fall and how the moon was shining on the lake.

I sit down just looking at the water fall. I herd the bushes ruffle. I shined the light on it.

I seen the bear raise up out of the bushes he was coming to me

I had no choice. I Jumped. I jumped and looked like a knife going for the water. I seen the rock

I screamed and then it all went black.

BPOV

" Ed? " I asked

" Yes, Love? " He said

" I'm going to go check on Renesmee. She is in her own tent. " I said

" Ok. I'll be here when you come back. " He said and smiled

" Ok. " I said.

I walked out of are tent and opened the tent door

" Renesmee? " I asked and pulled the covers back from the air mattress

Oh my god! She is gone!

" EDWARD! " I screamed

" Yes!? " He said

I pointed.

" Oh no. " He said.

I then sniffed the air

" Edward where could she be?! " I asked

He called everyone and we where searching for her

" Wait. Maybe she went to check out the water fall. She told me she wanted to today but I just never took her. " I said

" We need to split up " Edward said.

" Emmett Edward, Jasper Me, Alice you and Rosalie and Esme. " Carisle said.

We split up. I went to the water fall with Esme and Alice and Rosalie

" Bella! " Alice said in a worried tone.

" Yes? " I said

" I had a vision. She was being chased by a bear! And she had no choice, Bella! She jumped into the water fall. And now it's all black " She said dry sobbing.

" Oh no! " I said and ran to the water fall. I seen blood on the rock. I screamed and Rosalie, Alice and Esme seen it to.

" I'm going to jump in " I said

" No Bella. It might be bad. Let Emmett go. " Rosalie said

" I don't have time she might be dyeing!! " I screamed and jumped in. I was going for the water and I missed the rock.

I hit the water and I looked up at the rock. It was her blood. My heart dropped.

" GUYS IT'S HER BLOOD! " I screamed a nervous recked

Rosalie called the guys and Esme and Alice where helping me look.

I dunked under and swam around I swam as far down as possible. I seen her. She was bloody and bruised and swelling.

I grabbed her. And swam up with her.

" ESME ALICE! " I had her in my arms and jumped out of the water laying her on the moss and dirt.

I put my head to her heart.

" SHES NOT BREATHING! " I screamed.

I did CPR and mouth to mouth

Carisle took over and helped out. Taken care of her cuts and bruises. She was breathing now. And we had her at the camp site.

Renesmee POV

I know I was in the world. But what was happening in it? Where am I? Who is talking to me?

Why am I in so much pain?

I was scared to open my eyes. Little less say anything.

But I swallowed my fear and opened my eyes slowly.

" Oh sweetie! " This lady with reddish eyes and dark brown hair and pale skin looked me over rubbing my face with her cold hand.

I also seen this man. He was tall with pale skin and golden eyes and bronze hair. He was looking at me to. Along with a blonde women with golden eyes she was very pretty and a short pixie women with short spiky black hair and golden eyes. And a big strong man with black hair and golden eyes. And a tall man with blonde hair and golden eyes and another one. And a women with carmel hair and golden eyes and pale skin.

My throat burned so bad.

" Can you speak, Renesmee? " The guy with blonde hair asked me ( Carisle )

I thought about it. I tried to remember how to speak.

I tried to say Yes but It came out more like a moan.

" Yes or no. " The guy told me.

" Y-yes " I said

" Good! What date is it? " He asked.

" July 23rd " I answered.

" Your name? " He asked.

" Renesmee " I answered.

" Very good. We will be right back. " He said and they all left.

CPOV

" Everyone.. Renesmee has temporary memory loss. She will re-gain it by morning. Or next week. Fully. No strings. " I said and smiled.

" Ok. Well I say we get packed up and go home tomorrow. " Bella said.

" I agree. I will stay with Renesmee tonight. You all get packed up. " I said and walked inside the tent where she was

~ The next day ~

BPOV

Everything was packed up and in the Jeep and Hummer.

Renesmee was still sleeping

" Mama? " I herd a voice ask.

I ran to her and picked her up.

" Renesmee? " I asked

" Why are we leaving? " She asked.

I told her what happened.

She remembered Everything.

Carisle was happy to know that.

We got in the car and we got home.

We unpacked and got ready to start up school...... AGAIN.

THE END

The end my little monsters! I hope you enjoyed it.

Be sure to check back soon. I will be posting a new story. Called

The Life of the Cullens: Christmas Edition

I love you all. I really do.

Thank you so much for reviewing this story. And reading it.

Your Author

- Carly. :) 


End file.
